projectprometheusfandomcom-20200214-history
Corporate Timeline
The following are some of the biggest accomplishments and newsworthy events of Weyland Industries' history. As you read, take note: This is how you build better worlds. MODULE A CONTENT KEY HEALTH ENERGY ELECTRONICS TERRAFORMING SECURITY CYBERNETICS TRANSPORTATION ''' '''2073 ' '''PROJECT PROMETHEUS UNDERWAY (flag) ' 'Based on recent classified findings by Weyland researchers, the company determines the exact coordinates of a new destination for long-time pet project: Project Prometheus. New round of investment is immediately opened and mission planning enters full-swing. JANUARY 1, 2073 ' '2072 ' 'WEYLAND REORGANIZES (flag) Weyland Industries consolidates all products and solutions into seven verticals: health, transportation, energy, electronics, terraforming, security and cybernetics. MARCH 9, 2072 2071 ' 'SYNAPSE REESTABLISHER (health) Weyland Industries earns patent number 18,364,003 for Method and Apparatus for device able to temporarily restart brain activity of deceased individuals. AUGUST 16, 2071 ' 'OLYMPICS (flag) Weyland Industries becomes Worldwide Olympic Partner and official “Cybernetics Company” of the Olympic movement through 2091. MAY 13, 2071 ' '2070 ' 'FDA APPROVES MEDPOD FOR AT-HOME USE (health) Since FDA approval, one dozen have been produced with tens of thousands on back order. JUNE 30, 2070 ' '2068 ' 'DAVID 7 (cyber) Weyland builds and successfully deploys thousands of Seventh Generation Davids into workplaces across the universe. Human acceptance of David 7 reaches an all-time high thanks to Weyland’s highly classified emotional encoding technology, David 7 can accurately replicate most human emotions down to the tiniest nuance while consistently achieving all mission objectives. JULY 6, 2068 ' '2066 ' 'DAVID JOINS THE WORKFORCE (cyber) As production costs for the David series decreases, Weyland Industries is increasingly able to extend those savings to everyday consumers, leading to remarkable proliferation of the product. APRIL 7, 2066 ' '2065 ' 'TRANSPLANETARY PEACEKEEPING (terra) As Weyland Industries expands their terraforming activities and colonial endeavors, the company is approached by the US government to begin work on the formation of a colonial peacekeeping force trained or populated by marines in the event of future conflict. NOVEMBER 20, 2065 ' 'S.P.W. MEMORIAL LIBRARY (flag) Sir Peter Weyland Memorial Library built in Washington, DC. JUNE 23, 2065 ' '2064 ' 'ADVANCED SE SUITS (security) Significantly upgraded space suit includes a variety of Weyland patented features, such as cadium exo-skeleton; info display with mission details; vitals: environmental stats and more. AUGUST 11, 2064 ' '2063 ' 'SPECTAGRAPH (elec) Weyland Industries earns patent number 17,900,353 for Method and Apparatus for an antigravity device that 3D live-maps any foreign terrain, revolutionizing the pre-process of terraforming and developing new colonies. DECEMBER 1, 2063 ' '2062 ' '''DAVID 6 (cyber) 'Only 7% of humans can recognize the sixth generation of David as a cybernetic individual. 'FEBRUARY 26, 2062 ' '''2061 ' 'MEDPOD 720I PATENTED (health) Weyland Industries earns patent number 16,572,092 for Method and Apparatus for the first fully-automated diagnosis and surgical station. SEPTEMBER 2, 2061 ' '2060 ' 'BROCA DIALECTICAL IMPLANT (elec) Weyland Industries introduces revolutionary, game-changing language tool. It is the first ever to require no actual learning on the consumer’s behalf. AUGUST 9, 2060 ' '2059 ' 'PORTABLE DECONTAMINATION PACK (security) Weyland introduces unique expedition security apparatus able to decontaminate indoor and outdoor environments. Apparatus mines surrounding air for flammable compounds, making it ultra light-weight as well as self-replenishing. JULY 22, 2059 ' '2057 ' 'LIFEBOAT PATENTED (security) Weyland Industries earns patent number 15,999,127 for Method and Apparatus for an ejectable luxury pod able to sustain one human life for up to 50 years. MAY 6, 2057 ' '2056 ' 'POWER LOADER PATENTED (security) Weyland Industries earns patent number 15,725,924 for Method and Apparatus for a mechanised exo-skeleton used for lifting and moving heavy objects such as crates and vehicle weaponry. JANUARY 29, 2056 ' '2055 ' 'TOP COMPANY FOR EXECUTIVE WOMEN (flag) NAFE (National Association for Female Executives) names Weyland Industries a Top 50 Company for Executive Women. AUGUST 1, 2055 ' '2052 ' 'DAVID 5 (cyber) Weyland makes significant intellectual and emotional updates to the David android, further increasing human acceptance. JULY 7, 2052 ' 'ATV NR6 PATENTED (trans) Weyland Industries earns patent number 14,524,002 for Method and Apparatus for first manned land-vehicle capable of negotiating vertical surfaces. This technology permits Weyland scientists and terraforming teams to reach previously inaccessible destinations. FEBRUARY 14, 2052 ' '2051 ' 'RT01 GROUP TRANSPORT (trans) Weyland Industries makes essential updates to on-planet transport. The new vehicle is capable of traversing any known terrain and has virtually no weight limit for cargo, passengers and equipment. APRIL 19, 2051 ' '2042 ' 'WEYLAND SUPPORTS THE FUTURE (flag) Weyland Industries writes $5 billion check to Little Explorers -- a charity dedicated to the education of troubled middle school students interested in science and technology. NOVEMBER 20, 2042 ' 'ESTABLISHMENT OF HD 85512 B (terra) Weyland Industries awarded government contract to build and maintain HD 85512 b Class E Correctional Unit. Prisoners from Earth and other facilities are successfully relocated, and many have since been rehabilitated into society. AUGUST 18, 2042 ' 'DAVID 4 (cyber) David 4 becomes the first commercially available model of the David series. He is eventually expected to improve work-flow and efficiency at offices and homes across the world. APRIL 1, 2042 ' '2039 ' 'DISCOVERY OF ARCHERON LV-426 (flag) Weyland astronomers discover multiple moons and a ringed planet just outside the Zeta 2 Reticula System, which are possibly able to support life. Weyland expects to travel there within the century. MAY 14, 2039 ' 'GJ 667CC (terra) Using the Weyland Atmospheric Processor, the first functional and breathable atmosphere is produced on planet GJ 667Cc clearing the way for further terraforming activities on other planets. MAY 28, 2039 ' 'AUTO-COMPENSATION PATENTED (security) Weyland Industries earns patent number 13,345,075 for Method and Apparatus for an add-on feature to Weyland Storm capable of compensating for composition, density, pressure and refractive index of any atmosphere. MARCH 2, 2039 ' '2038 ' 'WEYLAND SUPPORTS VETERANS (flag) Weyland Industries becomes chief employer of Asian Conflict veterans supplying 35% with steady work. JULY 4, 2038 ' '2037 ' 'DISCOVERY OF THE OUTER VEIL (flag) Weyland astronomers note an area of space appearing very rich in minerals and other natural resources. Weyland expected to travel there within the century. DECEMBER 21, 2037 ' 'FORTUNE 500 (flag) Fortune 500 names Weyland Industries number one on their list of “10 best companies to work for.” DECEMBER 15, 2037 ' '2036 ' 'EXPLORERS ACADEMY (flag) Weyland Industries launches the Explorers Academy -- an alternative grad school for underprivileged college students interested in the fields of biotech, nanotech, cybernetics and terraforming. Top graduates of the program are offered positions at Weyland Industries. AUGUST 25, 2036 ' '2035 ' 'NEW OFFICES OPENED (flag) Weyland Industries opens several new offices across the globe expanding corporate presence to Greece, Antarctica, El Salvador, and South Africa to name a few. JULY 21, 2035 ' 'DAVID 3 (cyber) After android regulations are lifted, the third generation David is deployed internally in order to test human acceptance of cybernetics individuals. Results are encouraging. JUNE 30, 2035 ' 'NSF LIFTS RESTRICTIONS ON ANDROIDS (cyber) The National Science Foundation (NSF) lifts restrictions on the commercial use of David androids. MAY 11, 2035 ' '2034 ' 'HELIADES (trans) Weyland Industries introduces the first FTL-capable SEV (space exploration vehicle). JANUARY 17, 2034 ' '2033 ' '1 MILLIONTH EMPLOYEE HIRED (flag) His name is Dr. Richard Post and he serves as Chief Statistician to the Electronics Division. OCTOBER 4, 2033 ' 'BALLISTIC DEVELOPMENT (security) Weyland creates new 5.56 millimeter round made of metals mined from the circumstellar habitable zone planets orbiting within Gliese 581 capable of traveling at max velocity in any atmosphere at any range. JULY 4, 2033 ' '2032 ' 'FTL TRAVEL MADE POSSIBLE (trans) Weyland scientists discover the inverse relationship between velocity and the flow of time making the long sought-after concept of faster than light travel a reality. The search for practical application begins. MAY 20, 2032 ' 'MAJOR SECURITY ACQUISITIONS (security) Weyland acquires Northrop Grumman, Boeing, BAE Systems and Lockheed Martin. These major acquisitions significantly bolsters multinational defense, security, and aerospace technology holdings. APRIL 3, 2032 ' '2031 ' 'LUNA (terra) Terraforming begins on Luna with plans for multiple settlements. AUGUST 10, 2031 ' '2030 ' 'HYPERSLEEP CHAMBERS PATENTED (trans) Weyland Industries earns patent number 12,004,556 for Method and Apparatus for a device that can initiate, monitor and terminate hypersleep. HCs revolutionize space travel permitting increasingly longer, more advanced missions and enabling unprecedented discovery. JULY 27, 2030 ' '2029 ' 'WEYLAND WINS PATENT SUIT (flag) After years of litigation, Weyland wins the David patent lawsuit against the Japanese start-up Yutani Corporation, effectively protecting the investments of both Weyland Industries and its shareholders. DECEMBER 12, 2029 ' 'WEYLAND AQUIRES CERN (energy) Conseil Européen pour la Recherche Nucléaire (European Organization for Nuclear Research) runs out of government funding. Weyland acquires the organization as well as their Large Hadron Collider and other facilities. SEPTEMBER 18, 2029 ' 'ATMOSPHERIC PROCESSOR PATENTED (terra) Weyland Industries earns patent number 11,280,599 for Method and Apparatus for a device that enhances the capacity of an extraterrestrial planetary environment to support life; effectively the first fully-automated atmospheric processor. This patent is expected to make our founder’s famous boast a reality: “There are other worlds than this one, and if there is no air to breathe, we will simply have to make it.” AUGUST 9, 2029 ' '2028 ' 'STASIS FUNCTION DISCOVERED (flag) Weyland labs in San Francisco discover the body’s ability to hypersleep - the complete cessation of life processes, which can be restarted when stasis is removed. The search for a practical application begins. MAY 20, 2028 ' '$100 BILLION IN FIVE SHORT YEARS (flag) Weyland Industries becomes first company in history to achieve a market capitalization of $100 billion in five years. MARCH 31, 2028 ' 'DAVID 2 (cyber) Weyland makes significant adjustments to the David android prototype, facilitating David’s first interaction with humans. This initial meeting is very promising. JANUARY 1, 2028 ' '2026 ' 'WEYLAND TAKES OVER KEPLER MISSION (flag) Weyland privatizes NASA’s famous Kepler mission, increases its funding 10-fold and within the year discovers 6,546 more bio-compatible planets. NOVEMBER 18, 2026 ' 'WEYLAND INDUSTRIES + GENENTECH (health) Weyland acquires Genentech, significantly bolstering the company’s biotech holdings. SEPTEMBER 30, 2026 ' 'AUTO-ADJUST CROSSHAIRS PATENTED (security) Weyland Industries earns patent number 10,445,075 for Method and Apparatus for self-adjusting crosshairs that auto-process windage, Coriolis effect, trajectory, etc. -- eliminating the need for spotters and mathematical formulas. JUNE 3, 2026 ' 'ADVANCED POLYURETHANE COMPOUND PATENTED (cyber) Weyland Industries earns patent number 9,158,239 for a chemical composition of classified properties able to almost perfectly replicate the biological features and texture of human skin. MARCH 22, 2026 ' '2025 ' 'DAVID 1 (cyber) Weyland manufactures the first advanced android prototype model of its kind. He is affectionately called David, a name Sir Peter Weyland had initially reserved for his own human son. JANUARY 7, 2025 ' '2024 ' 'THE WEYLAND STORM RIFLE (security) Weyland Industries introduces first rifle able to track targets from over 500 klicks away, as well as determine target’s health, physique and whether they can be locked down. SEPTEMBER 10, 2024 ' 'HOLOGRAPHIC ENVIRONMENT SIMULATOR (elec) Weyland Industries makes first foray into the luxury goods market with its Holographic Environment Simulator. It is the first HES able to accurately recreate the aesthetic, mood and sounds of any place in the known world, as well as provide live video feed from any calibrated receiver. SEPTEMBER 6, 2024 ' 'RIFLING RECTIFICATION (security) Weyland military engineers make first significant improvement to rifling technology since the 19th century, tripling speed and doubling accuracy of projectiles. Exact rifling pattern and twist rate remain classified. MAY 10, 2024 ' '2023 ' 'CYBERNETIC INDIVIDUAL PATENTED (cyber) Weyland Industries earns patent number 8,128,899 for Method and Apparatus for cybernetic individuals for use in scientific and industrial environments. AUGUST 5, 2023 ' 'FOUNDATIONS (flag) In a now legendary TED Talk, Sir Peter Weyland clarifies his vision for Weyland Industries, laying the groundwork for the next 50 years of Building Better Worlds. FEBRUARY 28, 2023 ' 'NOBEL PEACE PRIZE (flag) Sir Peter Weyland is awarded the Nobel Peace prize in Medicine for his cancer cure. FEBRUARY 4, 2023 ' '2022 ' 'CURE FOR THE COMMON CANCER (health) Scientists from the Health Division identify the genetic chain of events for 98% of cancers. Using genetically-altered cells as well as elements found beyond Earth’s heavens, Weyland successfully deploys an effective cure for almost all cancers. JUNE 1, 2022 ' '2017 ' '''WEYLAND REVIVES JIMO (flag) Using capital from his 2015 success, Weyland acquires copyrights to technology developed by NASA’s innovative but poorly funded Project Prometheus. With Weyland’s significantly augmented funding for the project, JIMO became a reality and proves the existence of simple life in Europa’s ocean. 'DECEMBER 19, 2017 ' NOBEL PEACE PRIZE (flag) Sir Peter Weyland is honored with the Nobel Peace prize in Science for his extraordinary atmospheric work over the polar ice cap. 'DECEMBER 10, 2017 ' '2016 ' 'A YOUNG KNIGHT (flag) At the age of 26, Sir Peter Weyland becomes one of the youngest people to ever achieve knighthood. JULY 17, 2016 ' 'WEYLAND REVERSES GLOBAL WARMING (flag) Using a precursor to the atmospheric processor of his own invention, Peter Weyland is able to generate a localized synthetic atmosphere above the polar ice cap, effectively ending global warming. FEBRUARY 2, 2016 ' '2015 ' 'INITIAL ROUND OF INVESTMENT CAPITAL (flag) Following Weyland’s success with solar panels, Weyland Industries receives funding from a trio of major venture capital firms. JUNE 30, 2015 ' 'A TRULY RENEWABLE ENERGY (energy) Weyland Industries launches first industrialized space mission to install solar panels that align and move in Earth’s orbital plane but at an axial tilt, imitating a perpetual summer solstice. The renewable energy gathered in the months following this expedition made Peter Weyland his first billion. MARCH 27, 2015 ' '2004 ' 'PETER WEYLAND TURNS 14 (flag) Days after his 14th birthday, Peter Weyland is granted a Method Patent for a synthetic trachea constructed entirely of synthetically-engineered stem cells. It is his 12th registered patent to date. OCTOBER 1, 2004 ' '1990 ' 'A MAVERICK IS BORN (flag) Peter Weyland is born in Mumbai, India to an Oxford-educated Professor of Comparative Mythology and a self-taught engineer. OCTOBER 1, 1990 '